


Why we need Vodka

by allodo



Category: Chernobyl - Fandom
Genre: Chinese Language, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 即使是艰难的时刻，也能有愉快的时间。





	Why we need Vodka

preslash

 

Why we need Vodka

1986年8月

Prypiat这时候太阳已经很快就落入地平线下。月面车们在Katya和Nina这片区域依然工作良好，这让Boris松了一大口气。预计9月份他们就会拥有一台新机器人，这能让他们更好的解决Masha的问题。现在什么都没法阻止他拥有一个还算不错的心情。

Boris拿了一瓶免费的酒来到还在亮灯的办公间，自从他发现Valery不经常喝酒之后，他就很少给教授倒酒。但是他拿了两个杯子，即使教授想要喝水，他也能和他碰碰杯子。他推开门，如他所料，将军已经回去休息了，Valery一个人拿着笔不断地在笔记本上写写画画。

Valery向他点头示意，然后扶了扶眼镜，重新动笔，打算再次沉浸到数字和公式中。

“不知怎么的，”Boris在Valery旁边的椅子上坐下，靠上椅背，“我发现你经常抽烟，但是很少喝酒。”

Valery把笔放下，抬起头，显得有些不明白这个话题的走向，“我猜每个人大概减压的方式都不同。”

“当然，”Boris把酒瓶放在桌上，给自己倒了一杯，“你是一个教授，当你去参加什么大学聚会的时候，你也滴酒不沾吗？”

Valery把笔记本也放在了桌上，这表明他现在不打算继续运算下去了，“我们那有一个笑话，关于大学和喝酒的。”他的眉头挑了起来，回想到他之前的生活，因而显得有些想念。

你居然会有笑话讲。Boris没说出来，他展现了相当的绅士风度，双手摊开，表示洗耳恭听。

“系里每年庆祝，酒水是免费的，在场有教授，副教授，助理教授，本科生，硕士和博士。一场聚会下来，助理教授，本科生全是醉的。教授，副教授和硕士醉了一半。博士一个都没醉。本科生每年都在毕业，研究生每年都在变化，可是每年都是同一个情况。”

“为什么？” Boris有些不解，“是因为本科生和助理教授压力很大吗？”

“不，这是因为博士在庆祝结束后还要工作。”Valery认真的看着他。

这真是一个悲伤的自嘲式笑话，不知道为什么，Boris确实有点想笑。考虑到Valery之前也是个博士，他强忍着没有笑出来，但是他的表情和眼神一定出卖了他。

“你呢，为什么你这么热衷于喝酒？”Valery一只手支在桌面上，另一手拿起了水壶。

“我并没有热衷，”Boris开始挑Valery话里的小毛病，然后据理力争，“首先，这些酒是免费的。其次，我年轻时周围的人都很能喝。”他看到Valery不赞同的表情，决定接着说下去。这样他就能让Valery更不认同，他喜欢同他拌嘴。

“我年轻时，大概30，40年前，记不清了，”Boris晃了晃酒杯，“有一次好像是劳动节，酒吧里的酒水半价，我们刚好完成了一个挺繁琐的任务，具体是什么也记不清了。我就记得我们10来个人结束之后到酒吧开喝，喝到快1个小时的时候得知那天酒吧里伏特加半价，然后我们在酒吧一直待到打烊。我们一共喝了大概5个小时。”然后为了佐证他的话，他举起了酒杯，一口喝完。

Valery果然露出了担心和不认同的表情，他身体前倾，这让他的眼睛显得更大了。Boris有点奇怪，Valery看上去很疑惑，他专注的看着Boris，仿佛他被什么难题卡住了。Boris知道，教授肯定会把他困惑的地方说出来。

“你们这样喝，不会喝醉吗？”

Boris大笑起来，“哦，Valera, 那正是喝酒的目的啊。”他被教授的反应逗乐的笑得停不下来。Valery也被自己逗乐了，也笑起来。

“Valera，” Boris这回举起酒瓶，给两个酒杯里都倒了酒，“你很聪明，可有的时候。”他无奈的笑着摇摇头，天真无辜的要命。Boris把一杯酒推给Valery，然后自己拿起了一杯。

教授的手伸过来，手指在杯沿上滑过，他还是有些不想喝。

“Boris,”他轻轻的说，他脸上的笑容还在，但是眼镜后面的眼睛里有些疲惫，“我不知道你，但是每天有太多东西在我脑子里打转了。”

Boris理解他是什么感受，但他也知道，他完全无法对Valery的痛苦都了解的一清二楚。Valery很少对他直接说自己的心情，他需要认真听下去。

“士兵，矿工，反应堆，电力，基辅，动物清理。”Valery摇摇头，眼睛也半闭着，“一件接一件的事情，糟糕的事情总是在眼前晃悠。我还睡不着觉。对抗强大的粒子的过程永远看不到尽头。”

Valery靠在椅子上，手指还在不由自主磨蹭酒杯，他的衣服和背带都皱巴巴的，和它们的主人一样疲惫挫败。

Boris从不想当个混蛋，但是他还是笑着，打算把Valery从情绪深坑中抢救出来，

“这就是为什么我们要喝醉：糟糕的事永远都在将来，永远逃不掉，不过现在人还是可以选择快活的喝酒。”他注视着Valery的表情，看到Valery再次笑了出来，他眼睛里依然有些疲累，但是挫败已经消失了，他好像又变成那个看到月面车工作的Valera了。

教授久违的端起了酒杯，他注视着Boris，严肃认真的表示，“就喝这一次，而且我是不会喝过量的。”Boris点头同意，然后看着他小心翼翼把酒杯凑到嘴边。一小口酒液被Valera犹豫的含在嘴里，他决定慢慢将它咽下，然后因为酒精缓慢烧过喉咙而张嘴伸舌头哈气。

Boris大笑起来，忍不住伸出手，拍了拍Valera毛茸茸的脑袋。

\---end---

我心一横：Monday, I am ready! （随后尖叫：Nooooo!!!! I am not ready!）


End file.
